Behind The Darkness
by Akai Seirei
Summary: Sequel to Darkness Left Behind. Two years had pass after the monster case in which Mai dare to kiss Naru on impulse and their relationship has never been better. Now, because of two persistent woman who insisted on marrying them off, Naru decide to take a new case in hope to avoid their wedding plans, but what will happen when the case at the Inn became more than they wished for?
1. New Life, New Plans, New Case

**Summary:** **Darkness Left Behind Sequel.** Two years had passed after the monster case in which Mai dare to kiss Naru out of impulse and their relationship has never been better. Now, because of two persistent woman who insisted on marrying them off, Naru decides to take a new case in hope to avoid their wedding plans, but what will happen when the case at the Inn became more than they bargain for?

 **AN:** This is the sequel of Darkness Left Behind, if you haven't read it yet, then I recommend you to do so, otherwise you may not understand this story. Now, this is the full version of the preview I give you on chapter 11, from Darkness Left Behind. As usual, my English grammar is **not** so good, so be **warned**. I hope you like this story as much as the previous one. Thanks for reading.

 **Behind The Darkness**

 **Chapter One: New Life, New Plans, New Case**

"Hum, Naru this is..." Mai Taniyama said to the tall slender men in black next to her. The pressing feeling of danger was hard to ignore and her instinct said loud and clear they needed to go out of there as soon as possible.

"How bad is it? Can you tell?" Oliver Davis asked the young petite woman next to him while holding her hand for dear life. He can see why she had become so restless. He as well, was feeling anxious.

"Does wanting to run away counts as very bad?" She asked him back, trying to swallow her panic and holding his hand tighter. The events unfolding in front of them were serious indeed.

"Yes. Can we make it out without notice?" He asked already looking for a way out. Their current situation required that much. They needed to get out one way or another before real hell get loose over them.

"We can always try, right?" She said moving slowly with him by her side, one step at the time. Little by little they almost reached the door. Now that their only way out was so close, perhaps they could really make it.

"Should we run for it?" Naru asked her, while looking at the door with intensity. He was really temped to burst the thing to pieces. Safety was a priority he was willing to embrace no matter the consequences.

"Yeah...perhaps it's our best option now. They will soon focus on us. We need to hurry." She said while getting ready for a dash and just when they give the first step, a deep penetrating voice on their back was heard, freezing the young couple in the act.

"And just where the two of you are going? There is no escape from this you Maru couple! Come back here you pair of cowards." Said Madoka Mori with a humorous teasing voice. Both Naru and Mai sighed in resignation to the coming agony.

They were very close to escape from Madoka's and Ayako's grasp which were looking at wedding dresses magazines in search for theirs, but failed miserably at the very end. Two years had passed after the monster case they worked on. The case in which Mai had dared to kiss Naru for the first time out of impulse. Many things had happened to all of them on that time, both good and bad, but for Mai Taniyama and Oliver Davis, there was no worst thing in the world than an obsessed pair of women with wedding plans, for a no so willing couple with different plans of their own.

It wasn't that they didn't want to marry. Both of them agree there will be a time when they will fully embrace the idea, but for now they were just too young to give the huge step to a deeper relationship. Mai still have years of studies ahead of her to properly get a degree on the field and a better understanding of his world and Naru had a lot of investigations half-done that needed his attention. He usually travel back to England twice a year for a month or two, then come back for more research material, but they all knew he came back for her, which make her exceedingly happy. Research was only the excuse he used for the BSPR.

"Come one Madoka, we already talk about this… it's too early for a wedding! You too Ayako, there is no way we will have a double wedding in seven months. I love looking at wedding dresses with you two, because Ayako deserve the best one for _her_ wedding, but _we_ are out of the question for now." Mai said trying to give her voice a more commanding tone, which failed to convince the two woman in front of her. Ayako even laughed at her without any reservation. Naru just closed his eyes and pressed the bridge of his nose. Mai was many things, but never an authoritative person, the job was usually his.

"That's nonsense, Mai. You should tie your man as soon as possible. Handsome men with international status are hard to keep with so many woman blindly falling for them. They can also run on you when you less expect it." Said Ayako pointing at Naru. At the accusation he only sighed. His relationship with his assistant was more than enough to keep him busy for a lifetime.

When on cases, she was still a danger magnet despise all the training to hide her aura. It seems spirits were attracted to her for more than just her blinding soul. Outside cases, she was still clumsy when you less expect it and he had to rescue her a few times. Winter was specially dangerous for her, when she could trip all over the city and give herself a variety of colorful bruises. He learned the first time she sprained her ankle last winter, he should never let her alone when snowing. He sighed again when his memory replayed such incident and he internally shivers.

"While is true that been too handsome can be a hassle with the opposite sex, I have no interest in woman who only love appearances. There is no need to upset Mai for something that will never happen. Now, let me explain to you both one thing, one more time. This is an office, a place for business, not your personal reception for wedding plans. If you don't have any work to do, please leave. My personal life is not at your disposal, either." He said in a freezing tone. Mai was always impressed with Naru's authority, even with Madoka. A shame she didn't care for that. _Sorry Naru, that won't work on her._ She sadly thought. Madoka was a very powerful adversary, especially for him. After all, she teaches him everything he knows about ghost hunting.

"No can do Noll, Luella herself give me this special job. She wants lots of cute little psychic grandsons as soon as possible, don't be mean and make her dream a reality." Madoka said smiling happily. Naru looked at Mai for a second and was pleased to see her blushing deep red. At least something good came from all that rubbish. He always like it when she blushed.

"Whatever we decide to do on a future is a decision we made on our own, take that in mind. I will not be forced to do as you please." He said sitting on his usual armchair while Mai sat on the couch in front of him.

"You hear that, Ayako? Oh, poor Mai… you should look for another boyfriend. Such a heartless man. To think he has to be _forced_ to marry you..." Madoka said with fake tears that didn't show on her eyes. If Naru wasn't already on a bad mood, Mai would have laughed.

For Naru however, never in his life he wished for a new case as in that moment. Ghost and haunted houses were his best friend right now and so when the door of the office open, revealing a pair of strangers, he was already set on accepting their case even if it was a simple one. Anything was better than face two equally persistent woman set on marry them off without any consideration for their opinions. They were already lucky enough with Yasuhara's absence, otherwise he would have joined them.

"Oh, welcome. Please come in and take a seat." Mai said standing up to escort the newcomers to the coach in front of Naru. It was a good thing Madoka and Ayako make their mess of magazines on her desk and she was glad to have a distraction to their earlier discussion. As much as she loved both Ayako and Madoka, her wedding plans always scare her. A few minutes later Lin was ready to type any kind of information their new clients were wiling to disclose. Mai was giving them cups of warm tea, which the pair accepted with gratitude.

"Hum, is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" Asked the middle age woman with hesitation. Even if the reddish browned girl with a kind and warm smile had genuinely welcome them, she was a little nervous about coming to a place that deals with ghosts. She always feared for people to make fun of her for seeking help from groups of investigators of supernatural occurrences. Although, she needed help from professionals, she hoped for serious people who could understand the problems they faced without calling them crazy or judge them.

"Yes, my name is Kazuya Shibuya and I'm in charge of the company. We do research on all kind of paranormal phenomena. May I ask what brings you here? Are you the victims of a haunting?" Naru asked to the apparent couple. The woman assented still wondering if she had made the right choice. The men in front of her looked too young to be in charge of a company. There were three other adults on the room, she was kind of asking herself why would he be in charge.

"My name is Kaori Iwasaki and this is my husband, Shouhei Iwasaki. We had recently brought an old four stories mansion just outside the city and loved the peacefully scenery and the beauty of the mansion. The location was just perfect, near a big lake and surrounded by breath-taking nature on all sides. Because we have been dreaming on having our own homely Inn for those who travel the country in search for relaxation away from the noise of the city, the mansion was everything we were looking for. Even the price was attractive, so we didn't think twice on buying it. " Kaori said, still remembering the enthusiasm they share when the property became theirs.

"However, a year after we own the mansion and make it a successful Inn, things begins to change. The Inn had twenty rooms and in many of them our clients complained of freezing temperatures even when in summer. Doors and windows open or closed on their own, objects moved from one place to another, the lights turn off and on their own, a few clients swear they saw shadows or have the sensation of being watched or hear crying and whispers when no one is close." Finished Shouhei, while taking her wife hand. He also hoped those people to be real professional who could help them with their persistent problem. It wasn't only for their clients sake, but also for their family and those who worked for them.

Naru took a few notes of the information the Iwasaki family give on his black notebook. Previously he has wished for a case no matter if it was a simple one, but apparently, the only thing simple on that case was the obvious haunting those people were experiencing. He gives Mai a glance, sometimes they could use telepathy on each other the same way he could with Gene. The process wasn't always successful because Mai was still having problems receiving his thoughts, he never got problem receiving hers.

 _"Mai, do you sense anything coming from them?"_ He tries asking her and he knew his message had been heard loud and clear. It was always amusing to see her reaction when he got through her, she always gets startle with surprise first, then got mad at him for scaring her.

 _"Geez Naru, don't scare me like that! You will give me a heart attack one of these days."_ She replies, giving him a hard look.

 _"There would be no need for you to be scare if you learn how to feel my touch on your mind before I actually send something to you."_ He said in the arrogant way she hated so much.

 _"Why you jerk... I swear, sometimes I wonder why I actually fall for you."_ She said quietly humping at him. She knew he was teasing her, but she couldn't avoid falling for his tricks anyways.

 _"Focus Mai, what are your impressions on this couple?"_ He asked again more serious now.

 _"There is nothing odd about them, but I have the felling there is more to their story than what they said."_ She said giving a look to the couple sat in front of him.

 _"Good, I was thinking the same."_ He said and focus on them. Asking Mai for impressions while deciding to take new cases, had become a habit of his. Her instincts were sharper than before and they usually guide him on the right path, except when danger was involved. She always seems to run head on to any kind of dangerous situation without fail.

"Did something happens before the paranormal activity began? Maybe someone dies on an accident or of natural causes, for example?" Naru asked the couple and he felt he had hit a nerve there.

"No one die as far as we know. To be honest from the beginning there have been a few odd things, but nothing serious, so we didn't pay them too much attention. We thought they were childish pranks when the lights turned on and off and when objects disappear from their original places to be found somewhere else. Some staff members bring children with them for a day or two on special occasions or circumstances as well as clients. We blamed the strong breeze when some rooms became colder than usual, specially on nights and clouded days. Things begin to escalate when our nice leave her twin kids with us. She needed to go oversea for work for a month and ask us if we could take care of them until her return. We loved the kids so we accept to take care of them in her absence, it was then that we really notice something was wrong. The kids always seem to talk to unseen people and the activity increased to the point of clients begin to notice that something was wrong. Suddenly, a few of them were locked down on their rooms and others were even pushed on the baths or halls. We closed the Inn with the excuse of renovations, but the true is that we got scared that a tragic could take place there." Shouhei said letting it all out. It was best to be completely honest with them.

"I see. Are the twins still there?" Naru asked. The case could take a different path if it was somehow related to the kids or the kids themselves were the reason of the haunting.

"I'm afraid, yes. My niece will be back in two weeks. Both of her parents died of illness years ago, so we are her only relative and we don't have anyone else to take care of them. That's why we decide to look for professional help. We don't want any kind of tragedy to take place, please help us. We can pay whatever amount you ask." Said Shouhei almost in desperation. They had never been able to have kids on their own and that's why their nephews were like sons to them.

 _"Mai, do you want to go to a haunted Inn, outside the city? Is summer, after all."_ He internally asked her a second time.

 _"Yeah, they need our help and haunted Inns sound like fun in comparison with what is waiting for us here."_ She replies giving Madoka and Ayako a side look. The wedding magazines remained her of what was waiting for them once the couple leaved.

 _"Agree. I will help you pack tonight, then."_ Mai furiously blushed.

 _"No, you will not!"_ She replies flushing even more.

"We will accept your case. Expect us to arrive tomorrow at noon. We need two rooms for us and an extra one for the equipment we will use and set as base. Leave the address and contact with my assistant." Naru said finally closing his notebook.

"Oh, thank you so much. We will prepare your accommodations right away. Thanks for agree to help us." Kaori said standing and bowing to him. She was so relive that someone was willing to help them. She gave the information needed to the kind girl and set off with high hopes.

"I guess I will be calling Housho for the coming case, right?" Asked Ayako to the narcissist.

"Yes, Mai contact Father Brown and Miss Hara as well and Mai..." He said standing. "I need tea." He added. _Geez, just how many cups he need in less than an hour? He just drink one!_ She thought.

 _"I hear that, idiot."_ He smirked. When she was upset, she was no different from an open book to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I will prepare more tea for you, your highness." She said going back to the kitchenette. Madoka was watching them while the couple was disclosing their haunting experience and she was sure that those two could use telepathy on each other and she smiled at this. They had come to know each other rather well and even if Noll sometimes acted cold, she knew he was fervently in loved with the petite girl and she also knew they were closer than they seem to others. _Oh Luella, I'm sure this will end well. They are so perfect for each other, if only Noll agrees to the double wedding, life would be perfect!_ She thought giggling like a silly girl. Lin looked at her and sighed. He recognized that giggling and he was sure she was even more determined to marry Mai and Noll than never before. _Good luck Noll, I'm sure you will need it._

 **A little extra in the daily lives of Naru and Mai long before to their new case:**

"Hum Naru, we don't really have to do this." She said while deeply blushing.

"Yes, this is a necessity you can't avoid." He said looking at her with amusement.

"But its kind of embarrassing or more like humiliating." She said nervously.

"I don't mind, why you? I even let you set the rules." He said avoiding the flying pillow thrown on his direction.

"You are really enjoying this right? I hate you!" She said pouting.

"Empty words don't have effect on me and there will be a prize at the end." He said giving her a deeper look.

"Can I just take the prize?" She asked shyly. A kiss was always worthy.

"You have to win first." He said smirking. Mai looked at Yuki, one of Lin's familiars and internally asked for help but the white fox only snort at her. She should have known better than to seek help from his guardian.

"Come on Naru, there is no way a common girl like me can beat a genius like you at shogi. I hate strategy games the most." She said frustratingly looking at the shogi board in front of her at the table. She was already losing big time.

"You say I could choose a traditional game on game night, so I did. Last time it was your pick, now is mine." He said slightly smiling and that makes it for her.

"OK, I give up. You win!" She said raising her hand in surrounded.

"You sure took your time, come here, I'm willing to give you a consolation prize as well." He said and pull her closer when she got near, then he moved his head up to meet her lips. She was standing while he was sitting on a chair next to her small table and he kissed her like that until both of them were out of breath.

"I need to go now. It's getting late." He said to her still holding her.

"I like it more when I lose." She said blushing.

"So do I." And after giving her another kiss, he was off in the cold night, Yuki followed him outside and she was off to bed to dream with handsome narcissists.

 _This is the scene I imagine from the avatar above. I know they are not them, yet I could picture Mai and Naru like that on a tender moment. What do you think, could you imagine them as such too?_

 **AN:** Please review when done reading. Updating may take a little time, because I had other stories I'm working on. Still, I will post another chapter as soon as it gets done. Thanks for reading. See you soon.


	2. On The Way There

**AN:** Hi there, sorry for the wait I got a bad time and some stuff coming up. This chapter will contain some 'scary scene', be warned. Hope you like it, there will be another extra here and probably on each chapter until the end of this story so we can catch up with the two years we didn't hear of Mai and Naru.

 **Chapter Two: On The Way There**

"Leave it to Taniyama to fall asleep as soon as we are on the road. She sure has no problems on that department." Lin said giving a side glance to the couple sitting next to him on the Van. They had loaded the Van with all the equipment needed for their new case and now, the usually energetic girl was back to dream land and resting her head on Naru's shoulder. It wasn't exactly surprising, she did have the tendency to fall asleep pretty much anywhere, but she usually lasted longer to fall asleep when with Naru by her side. Previous to their romantic relationship which they keep it mostly private, she always falls asleep almost immediately but, after their relationship they usually talked on the way which keep the girl awake for most of the trip.

"I don't mind her falling asleep as long as she doesn't have a nightmare. I was worried she may have one last night, but I'm guessing she didn't, I would have notice otherwise." He said in his usual cold tone. He was expecting her to wake him up in screams, so he was anxious most of the night until sleep finally decided to grace him with his presence.

"Because of your shared link? So it has gone to the same level you have with Gene?" Asked Lin with a professional tone. Martin Davis was always curious about the twin's telepathy. It seems that distance wasn't a problem for them to communicate and sometimes they shared experience trough their link. They all thought it was a biological issue among twins, it wasn't the first time similar things had happened among them. All twins had their own connections at some degree, but they were all proved wrong when suddenly Mai could connect with Noll on a similar way Gene could. She was obviously not biologically related to Noll, but still she was able to reach him even on great distance and that kind of telepathy was a rarity he only knew on Gene and Noll.

"It's similar on a way, but not the same. When Gene had bad experiences, sometimes I could relive it as if I was him, when Mai had nightmares I can feel her pain or fear and hear her screaming, but I'm unable to relive her nightmare or have access to it. The same goes when she goes out of her body or on the astral plane." He said also looking at her. Mai's instincts usually kicked in when first meeting a client, she was able to do so since her training with Lin and she had experience nightmares related to a coming case even before getting to the place.

The first time he wakes up at night startled with her screaming, it took him a while to notice she wasn't with him or even near him. Still, he could hear her loud and clear and felt her panic as it was his own and that's how he find out she could reach him and he could reach her back. It took him a while to go trough all her fears and panic, but at the end he manages to communicate with the girl and be able to calm her down afterwards. Ever since, he never got trouble to hear her when in danger, mad or upset.

"Still, you both have come a long way. Just so you know, Madoka is serious about marring you off, consider yourself warned. She is not going to give up that easy. A new case to focus on, will not change her mind." He said making a turn, Takigawa's car behind him did the same. They were very close to their destination. The atmosphere had already changed for a while, with the usual peace and calm you only get on the country side as well as breath-taking nature.

"She can try as much as she wants, the decision will remain ours." Naru said tired of that particular theme. He didn't have any doubts of choosing Mai as his future wife, to be honest with himself, there was no other than Mai for him. It took him long enough to let her in and he didn't need more time to know Mai more than he already knew her, but they still have a lot of things to carry out before thinking on a more serious relationship.

"Of course, just make sure Madoka doesn't corner her. You may have your way to hold Madoka, but Taniyama is another matter." He said having pity for the girl, Madoka could be very persisting or persuading when she really wanted. He, more than anyone else knew that at first hand. They were currently going out, but they had decided to keep their relationship to themselves. Noll probably knew it and the others may had their guess, but never asked about it for which he was thankful.

"Mai also has her willpower and I seriously doubt she will give in, even to Madoka. Do not underestimate her, Mai can be as stubborn as her when she really wants as well." And he was sure of that, even if she seemed too nice at times, she certainly has her stubborn side which thankfully, wasn't reserve only for him.

"Well, I will give you that one. The girl sure has her moments, specially while training." He said remembering the long months of training he spends with her. Their relationship had warmed up a lot since then, even if he still chose to call her Taniyama as a sign of respect.

"I'm sure you have your fun teaching her, I still can't properly teach her the basic of telepathy. She still does everything by instinct." He said looking at the sleeping girl on his shoulders, taking one of her hands on his.

"And you fear them, right? You fear the way her instincts guide her directly to danger. Have you found an answer to that particular problem?" Lin asked intrigued. She has become a great helper on solving cases but at the same time, her danger magnet was even greater than before and Naru needed to adjust himself to the new reality. His girlfriend while on cases, was always fallen to danger and he needed to be on alert and ready to take action at any moment.

"Not a permanent one. She will always run directly to danger not matter the situation and even with me assisting her with our mental link, she always does what she needs to do whatever safe or otherwise." He said trying to hide his deep frustration on that matter. Having a six sense can be useful, but getting yourself in danger because of it was a contradiction he just couldn't decipher.

"I'm sure you will find your answer soon enough. She is still young, maybe later her talent with fully stabilize." Naru looked at the scenery outside the Van and sighed. Sometimes age did spike some dormant psychic abilities, but Mai case was different. She attracted spirits since childhood and her instinct were a part of her she will always live with and so he also needed to get accustom to it sooner than later. "Lin, how much further we need to go?" He asked. For some reason, he suddenly felt restless by unknown causes.

"I think is just ahead, a few more minutes. Why you ask?" Lin asked with curiosity, Noll wasn't a particular talkative person before but even that, has improved since he begins his relationship with the girl.

"Humm... Gene... kid..." Naru looked down at her sleeping girlfriend which was mumbling on her sleep and he cursed. It seems that Mai was already on the astral plane with his brother, which means troubles were already at hand. He should have known that impulsive decisions never toke him anywhere safe and that Mai will always experience the consequences of his decisions first.

"That's why, Lin speed up. We need to hurry." Naru demanded and Lin gladly comply, behind them Takigawa's car did the same and they all speed up to the near location before Mai begin to scream for her life or worse.

Takigawa knew the moment the Van speed up, that something was wrong and that it was probably something related to Mai. At his side, Ayako was already showing a worry expression and he honestly didn't blame her. Little Mai could have some really bad experiences while on cases, but he knew Naru was always there to help her and she got them all too.

"Do you think is Mai having a nightmare or something?" Ayako asked while Takigawa followed Lin. The possibility was there, he couldn't deny it.

"Maybe, it wouldn't be the first time it happens anyways. Masako, we should be close to the mansion now, do you sense something?" He asked to the woman on the back seat but she shook her head negatively.

"I'm afraid not. Mai's perception is sharper outside location since she can connect with clients before getting there. I guess the proximity may trigger one of her retrocognitions dreams, like Ayako said." Said Masako trying to sharper her senses to find what could have trigger Mai's dreams.

"Let's just pray is just a nightmare and not something else. She has done crazy things after nightmares and none of them were safe." This was something they all agree with. John in particular prayed in silence for Mai's safety. It wasn't always her, they all have their share of danger on cases. After Mai, Masako have some scary experiences on her own, but Mai's case was mysteriously greater than the rest. Last time Martin Davis came to visit, he seemed particularly interested in her danger magnet and both him and his son shared theories about why could be the trigger, but no real proof to back any of them.

 **Mai**

 _It was dark when she opens her eyes, but soon she could distinguish raising orbs of light. She recognizes the place as the astral plane, so she knew she was dreaming and soon enough Gene was there. It had been almost a month since she had seen him and she was glad to see he was still the same._

 _"You sure know how to wake me, I always wonder how you manage to pull me in." Gene said getting closer and giving her his usual smile._

 _"Don't ask me, I still don't know how I end up in the astral plane and I had done it for years now." She said sighing, she really has a long way ahead of her to fully understand her own powers. It seems that she had some odds ones, she was able to wake up Gene when on cases and reach Naru unconsciously when in need. No one knew exactly how she manage that, not even Naru himself. Before he came to Japan in search for Gene's body, he was only able to use telepathy on him, he had tried many times to reach others but never successfully. She however, manage to reach both of the twins probably by instinct or at least that was Naru thought._

 _"Yeah, same clueless Mai from before. I'm guessing there is a new case, right? I can sense Noll trying to reach you." Gene said looking up like he expected his brother to pop up from there. He wonders if Noll would ever be able to astral project, he got a lot of power so it wasn't completely out of the question. Maybe all he needed was a little pull from Mai, if she was able to wake him up when he sleeps to gather energy, perhaps she could pull Noll in too, if he was willing enough. Maybe he should suggest it to him one of these days, Noll was curious enough about the astral plane anyways._

 _"Oh men, I did it again. I hope he doesn't get mad with me, he worries too much when having nightmares lately." She said already feeling his glare on her._

 _"It will be fine as long as nothing serious happens to you, so what case did you two take this time? Last time you were looked on a closet by... well, a playful girl?" Gene asked almost laughing at her reaction._

 _"It was not a playful girl, it was a scary girl who liked pranks! At least been looked on a closet was way better than Ayako been pushed in to a pool of mud!"_

 _"Yeah, that was worst, but funniest too." He said laughing this time. He was able to see that particular scene. It has rain hours before and the priestess and the monk were set to change tapes on the camera located on a greenhouse on the back yard of the property. The girl pushed her exactly on the moment she crossed a particular muddy piece of grass. She falls face down and got all cover in mud and what makes it worst, her soon to be husband laughed at her like a kid. That was a hilarious scene he enjoyed very much._

 _"Gene..." Mai said noticing the scenery had suddenly changed. They were now on a dark room, a kid was there silently crying. He seems to be hiding from something, so he has one hand covering his mouth. Mai felt a rush of sadness covering her body, just what was waiting for the small kid no older than six to hide and cry on a dark room on his own._

 _"Please don't cry, everything is going to be fine..." She said getting closer to him but Gene took her arm and shook his head._

 _"Don't get involve Mai..." He said still holding her. She was an impulsive girl, who care not for danger when others were in pain. Whatever was going to happen in there he wished she wasn't there to witness it at all._

 _Mai looked at the kid with anxiety, if that was a dream related to the coming case then nothing good was going to happen. She hated when kids were hurt in any way. They were innocent creatures that didn't deserve to suffer so early on their lives. The kid in front on her froze when he hears coming steps, he tries to hide on a better place and got inside an old trunk. Soon after, the steps stop in front of the door, Mai hold her breath in fear for what she could witness there._

 _"Are you there Sho?" A male voice asked and the door open with force. A tall man with an untidy appearance was standing there. He seemed a little out of balance and was carrying a broken sake bottle, so she assumed the men was drunk. The kid didn't say a word, nor dare to move or even breathe, he simply stood hidden. The man throws the already broken bottle to the wall and it broke in hundred of pieces. On a rampage, the men begins to throw everything he put his hands on while screaming like a crazy maniac._

 _"I will find you Sho! You and your good for nothing brothers will pay for this! Get in here now!" But the kid just prayed to not be found. Scare to death he hears, as the men came closer and closer. His small heart beating like crazy and then, he could smell the men just in front of his trunk. His fear increased even more and his little body was shaking with it. Then the trunk was open with force and he screamed like never before. The men took him by his collar and rise him out of his refuge._

 _"Let me go! Let me go!" The child screamed and struggle to get himself free, he kicked as much as he could and even bite his hand. The men let go of him in pain but chase him when he runs away. He screamed again when soon, he was hold by a strong hand. Sho feared for his life and was going to struggle more when a sound of braking was heard and the men suddenly let go of him, falling to the floor. The kid looked at the woman standing behind the now still man, with broken pieces of pottery on his head. Relived, the crying kid throw himself on the open arms of his mother and cry even more._

 _"Don't cry Sho, I will no let him touch any of you anymore. Now, be a good kid and stay with your older sister in the garden for a bit. I will be there in a moment." She said with a warming smile, he assented and run as fast as he could to meet his sister. Gene was relived that Mai didn't have to watch anything worse and so when the scene seems to vanish, he was set on sending her back to Noll. He will calm the crying girl best, but when he was going to do so, a sudden change of scenery makes him stop. Woods show up everywhere and he could distinguish a man going after a running kid. Mai gasped in fear when she realizes there was a lake in the near distance and the kid was running that way. She screamed to the kid to come back, but the kid couldn't hear her._

 _"Oh no, this is bad..." Gene said watching the new events with a scared Mai by his side. This wasn't exactly a retrocognition dream, but a vision on present time and one kid was already in deep trouble._

 **Naru**

The mansion was already on sight when Mai screamed in fear and begin to cry on her sleep. Outside the mansion, there was a frenetic activity already, so he didn't waste time and after Lin stopped the Van followed by Takigawa's, he open the door and took Mai on his arms. The front door open almost immediately and the couple from before rushed to meet them. Under normal circumstances, Naru would have notice that something was off, the couple looked distressed and the activity outside the house wasn't exactly normal, yet he didn't put them too much attention. The only thing he wanted was to lay down Mai on a better place until the girl wake up and could tell them what happen.

"I need a place to put her down, explanation can wait until later." Naru said to the distressed couple, but they guide them inside without questions to a near room in which he lay Mai on a coach. The rest of the team following them close behind.

"Mai. Mai, wake up. Mai!" He said trying to wake her up, but she only screamed. While she was on the astral plane their connection didn't work, so he tries concentrating on Gene instead. _"Gene..."_ He thought, hoping that would be enough to connect with his brother.

 _"She is going to wake soon, Noll. When she gets up don't leave her side, there is a kid missing and Mai may know where to find him. Just don't let her alone whatever she ends up running to."_ Gene said to him and Naru looked to the pale couple still standing there.

"Is one of the kids missing?" Naru asked to the Iwasaki couple on a serious way and the woman begin to cry. Just ten minutes before their arrival, one of the twins went missing. All the workers of the Inn go looking for him but still no one was able to find him yet.

"Yes, just ten minutes ago, all our staff is out looking for him. Can you please helps us find it?" Shouhei asked taking his crying wife on his arms. He was as equally worry about one of the twins. He feared a tragedy most of all and yet, tragedy was maybe inevitable.

"Oh, men... did we arrive too late?" Asked Monk on a low tone while Ayako gasped at the news taking his hand on hers. There was no way they just came in and things were already on the worst case scenario.

"No, the kid is alive. Miss Hara, can you sense spirits here?" He asked the young woman and Masako assented.

"Yes, quite a few of them. There are mostly kids, but they are afraid of something here, that keeps them hidden from outsiders." She said with certainty. She couldn't see them clearly but she felt them around the mansion.

"Don't go there!" Mai suddenly yelled waking and sitting up fast. Then she simply stood up and in a sudden move that surprised even Naru, she rushed out of the room like her life depend on it. Naru didn't waste time and he found himself rushing after her, still remembering Gene's warning. She was acting by instinct and that makes it more dangerous.

The girl in front of him run apparently knowing her destination. When they came in, she was still submerged on her dream, yet she makes the right turns and found the exist to the house without problems. Soon both of them were out of the house passing staff members on their run. He knew Lin and Takigawa were probably follow them, but stooping Mai's mad dash was something he needed to do at all cost. When she acted that way anything was possible and nothing good came of it.

 _"Mai, wait!"_ He tries to reach her through their link, fearing he may lose her from his sight. She could be very fast when concentrate on the task of saving lives and he wasn't in the best shape to follow her on an all out dash.

 _"I need to do this Naru, he is in danger!"_ She mentally yelled back at him, not daring to slow down. She had seen a kid been chase by a man toward the woods and he was heading toward the lake, she needed to rush before the kid could reach it. Since this wasn't the first time she had go off running after a nightmare, he already had some practice following her and adrenaline always help him to keep her pace but, sometimes she was hard to follow.

 _"I can save him myself, just tell me where is he and I will go."_ He offered still running after her. _"Please Mai, let me do this."_ He said seriously, but the girl keep her pace entering the woods not caring for scratches with tree branches.

 _"He is heading for the lake, I need to stop him now."_ She said and Naru suddenly understood her determination to help the kid on her own. She knew that he had an aversion to lakes after Gene drowning on one, yet she couldn't seriously believe that will stop him for chasing her or even make a dive in case everything goes wrong.

 _"Gene, try reaching Yuki. The fox should be enough to stop whatever is after the kid."_ He said and saw Mai falling hard, face down when she tripped on a root.

"Mai!" He never thought there would be a time he will be glad of her clumsiness, yet he was proven wrong. He reached the girl soon after and help her sat on the floor. The girl was mostly fine, but her nose was bleeding and she had a red spot on her forehead.

"Mai! Naru!" Monk voice was heard close by. Both of them looked as the Monk came to view being closely follow by Lin.

"Hey, are you alright?" The monk asked Mai when he saw her bleeding nose but she ignore him. Right now, the missing kid was the priority.

"The lake... up ahead. Please hurry... the kid is heading that way." Mai said while pointing straight ahead. Takigawa took her meaning and rushed toward the direction Mai pointed with Lin following close behind. Whatever happen to the girl, Naru will take care of it. Now it was up to them to find or save a kid in danger. He owed that to Mai's effort and to the worry family.

"Mai, you will be the death of me. Don't go doing things by impulse even if your instinct scream at you to do so. You need to stop doing so, for your own sake as well as mine. Now let me see that..." He said while pulling her closer. Her nose was still bleeding but it didn't look broken for which he was relieved. He sighed in resignation and took a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Naru... I'm sorry, is just the kid..." Mai whispers while Naru tried to clean her bloody nose the best way he could without causing her deeper pain. He was seriously begun to fear she will someday kill herself on her way to save someone else. He deeply wished she could think on her safety first and on the pain she will give him if something end up happening to her on one of those episodes he feared so much.

"He will be fine, Mai. Lin's shiki will chase away whatever spirit is after him. They will find him soon. Keep your head up." He said to her but not entirely sure it was completely accurate. Lin's shiki Yuki, was always around Mai for security measures, so if a spirit nearby was troublesome, the fox was set to ether scare the spirit or attack it, so he assumed Yuki was already in motion.

 _"He is right Mai, the kid will be fine."_ Gene reassured them both. He just watched Takigawa rescue the kid not so far from there. _"Takigawa got him, so there is no need to worry. Head back to the mansion Noll, the spirit is angry and the people inside the mansion will probably experience some hell."_ He added.

"Gene, find Miss Hara if you can and warn her of the upcoming activity. Jonh and Matsuzaki will need to handle it until we are back, we should be there in a few minutes, now go." He said taking Mai on his arms once again. It was a good thing she was light otherwise, his fatigue with the previous dash will make the task harder.

"Naru! I can walk just fine, we need to hurry back, let me down." She said blushing a little but didn't struggle against him.

"No. I can carry you just fine and I trust my way better than yours. Just keep your head up and hold the handkerchief, Matsuzaki can have a better look at your nose later. Now we have a case to tend." He said and he walked back carrying her all the way to the mansion were another kind of hell awaits them.

 **Little Extra In Naru And Mai Private Life Before The Case: Warning for a very caring moment for general audience.**

"Are you still upset with me for not been able to be here on Christmas?" Naru asked to the young woman lying beside him under the coverage of the warm kotasu. The relaxing heat and comfort was making him sleepy.

"Of course not! You have a family to spend such holiday. It had been a while since you travel back to England and I'm sure your parents miss you. I'm glad that you make it for new years, though." Mai said taking his hand under the cover of the kotasu. It was snowing outside so they decided instead of visiting the crowded temple, to stay at home and celebrate with warm cups of tea under her new kotasu. She wanted to be long enough for two to sit side by side. Somewhere along the night, they had given up sitting and lie on their backs next to each other.

"Did you go out for Christmas? When I called you, I could hear a lot of noise on the background." He said remembering their conversation a few days ago.

"I didn't go out but Ayako decided that my apartment was the perfect place to throw a Christmas party and they all came with lots of dishes and cakes, among other things." She said giggling a little. It was one of the funniest nights she spends with her new family.

"I'm glad. I didn't want you to spend the night on your own." He said feeling relieve. His left hand was immersed on one of his pants pockets toying with a cold metal.

"They keep me busy all night, we sing, play and dance like crazy people. Yasu was hilarious, he impersonates you to the teeth and also leave me with a lot to clean afterward. Monk and Ayako got so drunk that they stayed here under the kotasu until morning, where hangovers finally wakes them up." She said sighing. They snored for the remaining of the night too.

"To be honest Mai, I was thinking on spending the night here too. What do you think?" He asked looking at her and smiled when she hit the wooden kotasu with her leg and yelled in pain. She was definitely clumsy and too shy for her own good.

"Say what?!" She said going red in an instant.

"There is no need for panic Mai, I'm just too tired. I came here directly from the airport after a twelve hours flight. It's snowing outside and I feel relax here." He said turning to fully face her.

"Yeah, but..." Her face was as much heated as her kotasu.

"The sprain in your ankle, did you make it worst just now?" He asked ignoring her weak protest.

"Don't go changing the subject, Naru..."

"I like it here." He honestly said. With just the two of them, her place was like a safe heaven for his tired mind. Going to England was always good, he missed his family as well, but he also has too many things that remains him of Gene and his presence was always stronger there.

"What about Lin? What will he think if you don't return home? He may worry..." The serious men was still his companion even if Naru had already reached his eighteen.

"Well, phones existed for such purpose and besides, I think Lin have plans of his own. Also, is Yuki in here, somewhere?" Naru asked knowing the fox should be there even if he couldn't see it.

"He is here alright, sleeping on the couch, actually." The white fox opens one amber eye when his name was called, but close it again to resume his sleep. He liked the pair and it was peaceful, what else he needed to have a nice nap?

"Then he knows I'm fine. We don't live together Mai, just next door."

"Oh..." _So he live alone too?_ Somehow it felt odd.

"I also wanted to give you something. I though of delivering to you for Christmas, but change my mind. It would be best if I give you this personally." He touched the cold steel on his pocket one more time.

"What is it?" She asked exited.

"This." He gave her the necklace he came to liked so much. It was an Italian sterling, silver and blue lotus flower locket. The moment he saw it, he knew it would be perfect for her. He asked if it could be engrave and after finding out it could, he thought of the perfect message to engraved it for her.

"Oh Naru, it's so beautiful." She screeched happily, hugging and kissing him.

"I'm glad you like it, I was worried you may not like the blue color, but I assure you it has a meaning. It's engrave on the inside." She was going to open it, but he stops her for doing so. "You can see it later, when alone. I want it to be a surprise and a reminder." He said seriously.

"A reminder of what?" She asked intrigued.

"You will find out soon enough. The only clue I will give you, is that the dark blue represents who I am and the lotus flower the purity of your heart." He said knowing she was now even more curios. That would be a long night for her. "Now, can I stay? It's not like we haven't slept together before. You threw me out of the couch last time, remember?" He asked and she felt shameful all over again. She had called him a pervert at that time as well.

"OK then." She said while letting him put the necklace on her. Then, both of them lay down again under the kotasu holding each other and soon, oblivion took him over.

Mai however waited patiently for him to fall asleep, which didn't take long and when she was sure he was dreaming, she open the locket to look inside. There, engrave it in small English letters and in both sides of the silver steel, was Naru's reminder. One face said _'Oliver Davis, known as Naru'_ , _'Gives his heart to you, Mai T.'_ , in the other one. She smiled in happiness and give the sleeping men a slight kiss on his lips.

Even though he was cold most of the time, it was moments like these when he showed her, his caring nature than she loved her narcissist more. She never felt such happiness in her life and his necklace would become her most beloved treasure. With such happiness she too falls asleep for the rest of the night, blessing her beloved one and the day she meet him.

 **AN:** Please review when finish, I like to thank the follows and favorite as well as the reviews. Thanks a lot. If you are curios about the necklace, you can Google it: _Italian Sterling Silver and Blue Lotus Flower Locket Necklace._ I change the inside look to fit the engraving, Naru's will be the dark blue one, but I liked the light blue more. See you soon. I hope...


	3. Author Message

To all dear readers out there, my sincere apologies for the slow updates in all my stories in both fandoms, Ghost Hunt and Harry Potter. Unfortunately, the updates will be hold for a longer period, as I'M one of the thousands of people who lose their home in to the huracan Maria. We don't have electricity, nor internet or communication sistems. We are recovering, one step at the time, but it will be take long months to be back to something similar to normalcy. To distract myself for all this nightmare, I will try to write a bit everyday, until at least one chapter of one of my stories is finish. Please, be a little patient, my home right now is a camping tent and most of my day is work (thanks God, I still have one) and then some more work at home, cleaning and reconstructing. Thanks for your patience. I'm from Puerto Rico and I thank the many countries that have help mine with this natural disaster. God bless you all. Hope to see you again. Thank you all! Take care and be happy always. ^_^


	4. Coming Closer

**Before Maria AN:** A very long wait, my deepest apologies. I had no excuses for this delay, only that I have been writing other stories from this fandom and most recently from Harry Potter. I thank all those that have patiently wait for this story. My English is still **awfully bad** so, sorry for whatever mistake you may find and trust me, you will find a lot of them. If there is a beta out there that wish to help me edit this or any other of my stories, please PM me.

 **Chapter Three: Coming Closer**

 **The Team**

Masako Hara thought, the moment Naru followed Mai outside that it was a good thing she had given up the man a long time ago. Although they keep their romantic side to themselves most of the time, jealousy would have taken the better of her at one point or another, if she had kept herself interested in him or go as far as to fight for his attention any longer. She was actually relieved that she could overcome herself after the awful case of the monster, moving on and finding peace of mind on the process, although she had to admit that her recovery from her one sided crush had been possible thanks to John. He had been there to hear her out and support her when she needed it and they had become close friends ever since they become partners in the same case. Now, she could watch with some amusement their crazy antics and sometimes even laugh with their ways.

This time she found amusing how the new Naru, run after the girl without a second thought, when just a few years ago he would not follow her, unless circumstances make it necessary to do so, to save her life. Usually, the first one going after Mai would be the Monk, then Lin or John, depending which was closer at the time. _Love sure does amazing things,_ she thought and as expected, the Monk and Lin rushed after them soon after, leaving only John behind. He probably thought someone needed to protect the others in case something else happens. He was a caring man like that.

"Is everything alright? What happen to the girl?" Asked Shouhei, with worry, not really sure of what happen. The girl they meet yesterday, was having what seem to be a nightmare and then everything was even more chaotic than before. Somehow, the young men knew one of the twins went missing, so that meant the team while a bit odd, was the real thing. Perhaps they could hope for a safe ending to their nightmare and Dai will be found soon. They did try to look for him inside the mansion, room from room, before they spotted the Van and rushed to greet them. They also hoped the team would help them with the search, they were ready to beg if necessary, but they didn't expect the following events that took them by surprise.

"Oh, sorry about that. Everything is fine, Mai is a medium but her talent lies with her dreams, so this is mostly common. Don't worry, the kid will be found soon. Naru said the kid was fine, so you can be sure he speak truthfully." John said taking charge of the situation until Naru or the Monk were back. He has faith the kid will be found unharmed and then, they could start the investigation properly.

"Yeah, the girl is impulsive like that, but her instincts are accurate most of the time. Rest assure, the kid will be fine. Can I ask where the other kid is? Is he fine and safe?" Asked Ayako noticing there was no other kid with them and they were supposed to be twins.

"Oh, yes. We leave him in good hands, I will bring him here now and wait for their return." The woman said rushing outside. Ayako was glad that at least one kid was safe. She speak mostly with conviction, but in the hunting business, surprises were at hand at times. Still, they were all a bunch of powerful psychics that could handle a mad spirit any time and Houshou was not the type of men who gives up easily, especially when kids were involved.

"Here it is... this is Kai." The woman said soon after, when she returned holding the hand of a kid. The moment Masako saw it, she felt something strange. The kid wasn't possess, but there was something odd coming from him. Perhaps, the twins, just like Naru and Gene, have some psychic powers that were beginning to come out with the paranormal activity in the Inn. Kai looked scared, with his dark eyes looking at the door with some level of fear. Masako looked back, but saw nothing, although she felt a presence nearby. It didn't felt like something evil, but something close to warm, which distract her for a second, before the kid moved closer to the couple.

"Kaori... he is mad. Very mad..." The kid said almost crying, holding the border of her shirt with trembling hands. He looked scare and Kaori hold him back to reassure him that everything will be fine, or at least, that was what she hoped now that the professionals were there. Ayako moved closer to him too, in hope to ask him some questions about what kind of paranormal activity he and his brother had experience in the last few days, but in that instant the room seems to freeze in seconds. She could see her own breath now and her skin experience goosebumps all over and they all knew they have an uninvited visitor. Soon after there was a strong smell of alcohol and decay and John also moved closer to the scared couple and kid in case they were attacked. In the others absence it was up to him to protect the remaining part of the team as well as the client and his family.

"He is coming..." The kid whisper and both John and Ayako ready themselves for a fight. Masako however, felt a rush of sickness just before most of the walls begin to cover with was looked like deep crimson blood, dripping from the ceiling and running down the walls in a slow way, resembling the thick amber from the trees. The windows closed on their own, making the room darker and Masako almost throw up where she stood. As she fight with her sickness, she didn't had time to react when a decayed man appear behind her, pushing her with incredibly force forward, making her fall face down, almost braking her nose in the process. Immediately after, she felt a lot of small, freezing cold hands, keeping her in the floor, so she would not rise again.

"Masako!" Seen Masako down, John tried to move to her rescue, but the man pushed him too with even more strength a few meters away from her and the rest, hitting a bloody wall with his back. Everything hurt for John and all went blur for a second, but he knew he had to stand up and fight back no matter the pain or injury. Still, when he heard the agonizing cries of many children's, mostly asking for help or to stop the pain, it makes him paralyze for a second in horror, just for imagining the terrible tragedies those kids experience in life and now in death. Just as Masako, he too was grabbed by the hands of multiple unseen children's and he saw that the already distressed couple was now beyond scared. Kaori was covering her ears, in a vain attempt to make it stop, while Shouhei was desperately trying to get rid of the liquid that was staining him all over.

He could see panic building up inside them and even more in the kid named Kai, who was also trying to get rid of what smelled like blood, while trying to free himself of what he guesses was the spirits of more kids. Luckily for them, Ayako begin to chant one of the mantras she adopted from the Monk a year back and the room became colder as it begins to shake. Houshou's teachings had make the priestess a bit stronger, but it also makes the already angry spirit, angrier. Still, her chanting distracted the spirits long enough for John to free himself and recover a bit from his painful fall and he scatter some holly water randomly, while he also begin his own prayers. Then he notice that Kai was terribly shaking with fear as he looked straight ahead and John knew the spirit of the men was going after him this time.

"Oh no, you will not harm this family!" John yelled moving toward Kai and throwing as much holy water as he could with the small bottle he always carried on him, in his direction. This time it hits the target and the man screamed in pain as the water burned its skin or what was left of it and after sending a killing glare on John's direction, it vanish. Just in that moment, John could swear he heard someone else sigh in relief at his back, although no one was behind him and then, everything return to normal. The walls, which were previously cover with blood, returned to the usual white and although their clothes were stained, it was all dried up.

"Masako! Are you alright?" John asked first, rushing to her side. After the case of the monster in where they had become partners, they had develop a special bound over the next two years and although it wasn't a romantic one, he cared for the girl very deeply. Masako was trying to stop the bleeding of her nose with the fabric of her traditional dress sleeve and John didn't fail to notice the small handprints all over her kimono.

"I'm fine John." Masako said letting him help her stand up again and didn't mind when he didn't remove his hand from her waist, to give her more support in her weaker state.

"Is everyone else okay?" John asked to the rest, but before anyone could respond the door open with more force than needed, revealing both Naru's and Mai's worried faces.

"What happen here?" Naru asked, watching the group awful state, partially cover with a dried red liquid.

"We were attack and it was…" Ayako begins, but didn't have the words to describe the terrifying haunting they just experience. Kai was crying, the Iwasaki couple were scared to death, John and Masako looked to be in pain and Ayako was breathing hard, while her body tremble.

"Oh my God..." Mai gasped as she looked behind them all to the far wall and they turned to look too. There, writing in the same deep red liquid were the words _'_ _you are all dead_ _'_ and just below another one who said _'_ _the children_ _'_ _s must be protected_ _'_.

Naru looked at the wall with interest. The writing was different for each message, which only make him believe that there were two forces working on that place. One that harm and another who protects.

"What the..." The Monk said as he enter the room followed by Lin, who was carrying the missing kid. "Ayako!" He didn't need to move as she practically threw herself at him with a hug that reached his soul. She was trembling with cold or fear and half drenched with something he knew wasn't anything good, but he was there now, so he hold her back, whispering to her some calming words as the missing children reunite with the rest on his family. They had faced many horrors together in the past, but they also had stayed by each other every time and he will never let anything happen to her, at least not while he has still breathing.

"Come on Ayako, I'm here now. It's okay..." The Monk tried calming her out, gently rubbing her back.

"It's not okay. Just look at me, I'm cover with stinking blood and it's disgusting and there were so many children's. It was awful..."

"The blood can be watched and the children's save, stay calm. I need you strong Ayako, as I know you are. These people needs our help and they are scare. Please..." He said making her look at him and she calmed down, letting him slightly kiss her on the lips.

"Is there an indoor thermal bath here?" Naru asked curiously, as Japan had quite a lot of Inns with thermal baths all over the country and he hoped this one was also one of them.

"Y… yes." Shouhei said nervously as he didn't know what was really happening on that place. Things had never been that bad before and he was barely holding to sanity after what they had just experience. It had took a lot of his love for his home and family not to run off and leave all that nightmare behind and he knew it was the same for his wife who was holding both kids, still sacred to death.

"Then you all go and clean yourselves in groups, if possible. Lin and Monk will create a barrier just to be on the safe side and stay with the men. Matsuzaki and Lin's shikis, will look over Miss Hara and Mrs Iwasaki. Mai and I will take care of the barrier for the base while you are gone. Be careful and make sure not to let the children's out of your sight. This spirit means harm and it can manifest in daylight in and out of the house." Naru said with a death serious tone.

"Mr. Iwasaki, please show us the way there." Lin said and he did as he was told, with everyone following him to the bath. Naru exchanged looks with Mai for a moment, before giving her a few talisman to place on the walls. After the monster case, he always make sure to carry some on him, especially before reaching the location of a new case.

"Naru… I think that we will deal with two spirits here. A mother who kill to save her children's and a murderer father who kills them while drunk…" Naru looked at her, not surprised for the possibility of two spirits at work, but for the revelation of the possible event that actually could be the center of the dangerous activity. Then he couldn't help himself but give Mai a small smile. She was getting better and better with each passing case and the revelation just make his coming job, easier.

"I see you are getting smarter these days…" He said and watched as Mai got angry in record time. Seriously, she was too easy to tease.

"That's it! Not a single cup of tea for you during this case!" She said while angrily putting the talisman on the walls. He smiled fully in the opposite wall of the room, glad that she was safe and still by his side for one more day. After they finish with the barrier he himself will reinforce with some extra special talismans, he will make sure she was really fine and escort her to the bath himself. Her shirt too, was stained with her own blood when she had fallen in the woods.

" _Oh, you can bathe with Mai, Noll…"_ Gene said while laughing and both Naru and Mai froze at the unexpected suggestion. He didn't even have to look at Mai to feel her intense blush as well as her rising anger.

"We will not!" She yelled at Gene. _Seriously why the both of them are such jerks_ , Mai though while putting another talisman in place, with her cheeks as hot as the tea she makes. Naru smiled inwardly, fully knowing she had embrace Gene's suggestion for a fragment of a second, just before she rushed to deny the possibility out of her mind in embarrassment. Indeed, he was so very glad to still have her by him.

 **Little Extra:**

"Taniyama, I don't advice you to come inside his room now. When Noll is sick, he loses control over his powers and everything becomes chaotic. At the very least, it can be dangerous until his fever goes down." Lin said to the girl waiting outside Noll's room. He had called her to cancel Noll's appointment for the day, because he wake up cover in a sweaty fever and his room was a mess of flying things.

"It's okay, I can handle it. He needs medicine and care while he is sick. It's not like I will never had to handle things like this in the future." She said taking the medicine she has buy for him.

"Well, that is true, but it can really become dangerous sometimes." He said not really sure Noll will want to expose her to his dangerous side this soon.

"Yeah, you already said that. Now, can you bring me some water? I don't know this place well, this is my second time here. Most of the time they all come to my place. I wonder why, it's small and all." She said sitting on the sofa while he looked for the water. The girl was definitely clueless, the reason most of the team chooses her place for visits, was because the place reflected her warm personality and they felt welcome. At least that was Noll's case. He seems not only to be addicted to her tea, but also to her presence and most of his free time he spend it with her at her apartment and got moody when she gets the others visiting her at the same time, which they find it amusing. Yasuhara in particular loved to tease Noll at such times and the guy could really get to you when he really wanted. He hated when he focus his teasing on him, it could became damn creepy.

"Here is the water. Are you still set in going in? I can take care of him." He offer himself. It has not been the first time he did it. They had been living in Japan for three years now.

"You had your appointment, right? That's why you call me to let me know he was sick. You need to attend something important as well, so don't worry about me or the idiot behind that door. I promise to take good care of him.

"Yes, there is something I need to do, so I will take your offer. Just remember to be careful. When you open that door, you will see why I warned you twice." As sorry as he felt to leave her with a sick powerful psychic, he really needed to attend something important. He said his final good bye and was off to meet an impatient pink haired woman and someone from his home in China.

"Okay then, let's see how bad it is..." And she open the door slowly, just in case something was flying near the door and she froze at the sight. "You sure were right, Lin." The room looked like a typhoon had hit it with all its furry. Some things were levitating, some were moving on circles, others were broken in pieces, mostly glasses or porcelain. The only untouched spot was the bed where he lies in. He seems to be dreaming and was cover in sweat, so she stilled herself to enter the unknown zone and hope nothing come flying on her.

"I'm coming in, Naru... please don't hurt me, okay?" She asked not really expecting an answer. Naru was sleeping or that was she thought at first, when she came closer he looked at her and she could tell he was mad at her, even when he was probably in a delirious state.

"Mai... what are you doing here? Get out, it's not safe now." He said with his face flushed by the fever. It was probably wrong of her but she thought he looked _cute_ in his sick state. It was very rare to see him while on his weakest and his _'I'm mad with you face'_ didn't look as intimidating as it usually did.

"Yeah, yeah... I know you can't control yourself well when sick, but I guess I need to get used to it, right? I mean, you said we will marry in the future and I have medicine for you." She said getting closer and to her surprise, nothing hits her on her short walk toward his really big bed. Actually, soon after she enters the room most of the flying objects dropped to the floor and she smiled at Naru. He was probably trying his best to keep himself in check to avoid hurting her, he seems to be concentrating in something while deeply looking at her walking in carrying his medicine and a glass of water.

"Where is Lin?" Naru asked sitting on his bed.

"He had things to take care of. Now, be a good narcissist and take your medicine. If you do, I promise to bring you as many cups of tea as you ask without complaining even once, oh mighty king." He raised one eyebrow at this, which she loved and behind her she heard Yuki snort as if he doubted that his Master's charge will aloud to be treated like a kid. He was a proud man after all.

"Remember that it was your offer..." Well, a proud man in loved, Yuki thought while laying down on a clear of objects corner.

"Sure thing, now here you go... medicine for your cold." _Oh man, I want to kiss him, he really looks so cute._ She thought, while she give him the pills and the water and to her surprise he smirked at her.

"I'm handsome Mai, not _cute_ and I will not kiss you until I'm fully recover." He said on a teasing tone while her face flushed with both anger and embarrassment as he was able even in his sickness to hear her thoughts.

"Hey! How is that fair? I can't do that with you!" She accused him.

"No one said that life is fair Mai. Some things are just out of reach. I have years of practice with Gene. Blocking others out is a natural thing for me, just like breathing." Naru said and Mai, as predicted got mad in a flash. Unfortunately for Naru, she simply bent down and kiss him.

"Mai! For heaven's sake, I'm sick. Do you want to get sick too?"

"Oh, sorry your highness. Did I surprised you? Well, that's natural for me, as I act on impulse, remember?" He glared at her for a second, then he sighed in resignation. She was who she was and precisely because of that, he had fall the hardest for her.

"Idiot… just give me the medicine and leave. I rather have you in good health than sharing my same fate for a few days." He added after she smiled at him in a way he loved so much.

"Yes Sir!" She said, while she give him the medicine. After that, Mai couldn't help herself but to clean a little bit, ignoring his protest. Soon he had fallen asleep, while Mai watch him breathe less forced. Despite what he said, Naru was both handsome _and cute,_ when sick and after she clean everything he broke, she sit be him to give him another feather kiss. However, when she was going to get up, the narcissist unconsciously held her hand and whisper for her to stay. When Lin came back home, a few hours later and open the door to check on his charge, he smirked at the sight of the couple holding each other.

"Master, I guess you will need to buy more medicine…" Yuki murmur while walking toward his master.

"So it seems, Yuki, so it seems…" And he close the door behind the pure white fox.

 **After Maria AN:** Dear readers, my thanks for your support and encouraging words. I carry them close to my heart. There is no problem or difficulty that last 100 years, so we, the victims of any kind of natural disaster will rise again without fail, even if it take us a bit of time. What matters is that we are still alive and fighting to regain what we lost. Thank you all! Stay safe people and enjoy life as if there is no tomorrow. With lots of love, until next time. Happy Hallowing for those who celebrate it. ^_^


End file.
